Something Wicked This Way Comes
by WitchGoddess101
Summary: OK, so maybe she was freaking a little too much. But it's not like Malfoy was making it any easier.


A/N: Ok, so, I started a new story? I know, I have three other stories to work on but I've been thinking about this for a while. I wanted to get it out there. Please don't hate me!

She shook her head wildly.

It was becoming a habit. The soft tendrils slapped lightly against her flushed cheeks. Her eyes closed tightly, dark eyelashes brushing her cheeks.

It was happening again, for what seemed like the one thousandth time this week.

Oh my, my, my.

Hermione opened one eye cautiously and checked.

Yup, still there. She opened the other fully and glared back in embarrasement.

No, she refused to let it get to her.

Refused to let _him_ get to her. Absolutely, righteously, and excessively refused.

She stared at Malfoy. He stared at her back. She raised an elegant eyebrow in question but he looked away with a smug smirk.

She huffed in irritation.

_Coward._

You see, this little game of cat and mouse started a few weeks into the start of their seventh year. At first, Hermione was completely unaware. Well...not completely. She often had an odd feeling of being watched. Eyes burning holes into her.

Intense. And somehow, provocative.

She brushed it off, after all, she was used to the staring, it came with being part of the golden trio. What she couldn't brush off however, was the fact that it happened constantly. To hell with mannerisms, it was getting downright _bloody_ irritating. She decided to confront the person and tell them kindly to _shove off_. What she wasn't expecting though was Malfoy. Had it been somebody else, Hermione would have simply told them off and forgotten it ever happened. Nothing was ever simple with Malfoy however. When confronted with Malfoy, things tended to get, well...a little _ugly_.

Not to say that Malfoy was an awful looking bloke. No, none of that at all. In fact, it was quite the contrary. Malfoy had 'blossomed' into a beautiful specimen of a man. With his pale blond hair no longer slicked back in that horrible style, it fell into his eyes, enhancing their stormy quality. His nose, perfectly proportional with his cheekbones and his jawline. His lips, _oh goddamn_, his _lips. _Just begging to be touched...No, no, no Hermione. Don't even go there.

Do. Not. Go. There.

She sighed. She wanted to know what Malfoy's little game was all about. The way that his eyes would trail down her body, leaving a scorching trail in its wake. The reason for why he smirked so sexily at her...the way that he mentally undressed her with those eyes...oh, oh, OH!

Hermione, calm down. You're doing it again.

Ah, it wasn't like she always felt so attentive to Malfoy's actions before. In fact, in the past she could care less. Somehow though, he got past her defenses with such an intensity that it made her blush when she truly thought about it. In the midst of his watching, she started watching him back.

She was acting like a hormonal child. _Please_.

_Definitely NOT thinking about him getting anywhere near her knickers, that's for sure._

Right.

She sighed again, louder. As if that could ease her tension. She stood up from her seat, said her goodbyes to Harry and Ron, who were by the way still shoveling food down their throats, and walked out of the Great Hall. Her Mary Janes softly clicked against the stone floor, the only noise accompanying her in the deep silence that surrounded the castle halls. She walked towards the doors, and let herself out to enjoy the beautiful night. The darkness might have been unnerving if it wasn't for the bright of the moon, alleviating its starkness. She could hear the soft crickets chirping into the night, communicating with one another. She breathed in deep, and took in the smell of fresh grass, wood, and _peace._

She walked towards the lake and sat on the edge of it. The wind slightly ruffled her curls and she cursed as she remembered her forgotten cloak. She settled down again and stared out into the lake, quickly dazed by the beauty that the night brings along.

"Granger"

Her eyes widened as she recognized the deep voice. That, and really, nobody else had the gall to call her 'Granger' to her face quite as often.

"Malfoy. Decided to add stalking to your list of 'Ways to Annoy Granger' have you?" she replied without turning around.

She could feel his smirk, feel the way his eyebrow raised in a sardonic way.

"Why Granger, where would the origininality in that be? After all, if you've been very observant you would've realized that I have no need for such lists. The ways of irritating you just come to me naturally," he sat down beside her.

"Charming as always. Tell me Malfoy, now that you followed me here, what are you playing at?"

"Whatever do you mean Granger?" he threw an innocent glance at her.

She turned sideways to look at him and raised her eyebrown in disbelief. Trust him to play the innocent card.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Malfoy. Don't you dare pretend you're innocent when we both know that you are a snake at heart."

"Ah, you wound me. But if you must know I have just been...observing is all. Nothing really."

"Malfoy, that's hogwash. You're so full of shit."

"Tsk, Granger such foul language." he winked at her conspiratilly.

"Bugger off."

"You really should wash your mouth. Better yet, I'll wash it for you."

"...Piss off."

"Granger, Granger, Granger. Fine, I'll tell you the real reason. After all, I did come to tell you."

She raised an eyebrow; continue.

"I've just realized that, I've been wanting something for a long time. For years really. And i figured that I was tired of waiting so I decided to do something about it. My interests and actions have shifted. I'm a Malfoy, if I want something I'll get it."

Hermione looked on, confused. What in Merlin's name did _that_ have to do with _her_?

"So..." prompted Hermione.

"So. It's a warning. Not a situation you can really avoid or ignore but I believed that I should at least give you a heads up."

Malfoy stood up and brushed the dirt off himself. He wink at her again and said over his shoulder "I'll be seeing you around _Granger_."

Hermione just continued sitting there, trying to ignore the ominous feeling that his words evoked in her.

_Oh yes, it's only the beginning._

AH, tell me what you think? Good? Bad?


End file.
